1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an attachment structure for a primary gear of an engine for transmitting power from a crankshaft to a transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine can be provided with a manual transmission or an automatic transmission. For example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-162202, an engine is disclosed which includes a manual transmission for holding a primary driven gear fitted on a main shaft in meshing engagement with a primary drive gear that rotates together with a crankshaft of an internal combustion engine to transmit power to the main shaft through a clutch. On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-283797, an engine is disclosed which includes an automatic transmission that includes two clutches provided on a main shaft and a primary driven gear disposed between the clutches.